Loki's Revenge
by CaptainHulkEye
Summary: Loki want revenge on the Avengers after he escapes from jail. Thor's family has an entirely different idea. They want to keep the Avengers safe. To complicated things, Thor's daughter, Thruer, falls for Captain America. To complicate things more, Captain America lies about his feelings for her. That's when everything goes horribly wrong. Rated M just to be safe. Character Death.


One year after the illustrious Battle of Manhattan had the entire Avengers team paying homage to those who weren't fortunate enough to survive. Much like Veteran's Day, everyone bowed their heads for a moment of silence at the eleventh hour.

Steve even decided to wear his old military fatigues. Even though they weren't honoring soldiers, it seemed fitting to remember the fallen as heroes. Many of them had died trying to save others. Soldiers or not, these people deserved a soldier style memorial to commend their bravery and heroism.

When the moment of silence was over, Tony went to fiddle with some gadget in his lab, Bruce plopped on the sofa with some section of the newspaper and a coffee, Natasha went back to researching different types of guns, Clint went back to polishing his arrows, Thor returned to Asgard and Steve went to make lunch.

Unease then fell thickly throughout the room. Everyone felt responsible for that fateful day one year ago, but no one wanted to sit down and talk about it with the S.H.E.I.L.D psychologist. That would mean rehashing memories that were purposely put on the back burner.

Clint was the first to falter from his task. The memories had overtaken his mind and made it impossible to concentrate on anything but them. He let no emotion show though, seeing as he was trained not to. Natasha was next. She just slammed the laptop shut in pure frustration. Bruce crumpled the newspaper up and threw it across the room. All Steve did was curse under his breath at the futile mayonnaise jar that he couldn't open. Being a super soldier did have its perks, but being able to open a mayonnaise jar still wasn't one of them.

Tony had been the only smart one. He chose isolation over the group. Isolation helped him keep his mind in check. When he was with people, his mind tended to wander and think of all the memories he shared with the people. That was definitely something he didn't need right now.

That's when Tony noticed something on his security camera screen. Almost all of them were fuzzy. He found that exceedingly odd because it would require a strike of lightning to do that. Tony's cameras were top-notch and very resistant to any kind of damage.

Seeing as the central sound still worked, he spoke into the microphone situated on the desk.

"Everyone, be ready. Someone or something is coming." Tony had just barely gotten the words out before a surge ran through the entire power system. That was even more odd. The equipment would once again require the strike of lightning to make it malfunction.

A knock then came at the door which lead to where Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint were. Bruce wisely answered it. If he was to not like whoever was on the other side, he would Hulk up and hopefully scare them off.

Bruce swung the door open and noticed that no one was there. That definitely made him angry. He started closing it figuring it was just some kid trying to annoy Tony. When the doorvwas about halfway closed, it hit something. The only problem was that there was nothing in the doorway.

Faint snapping the filled the room. Everyone started looking around for the source of it. That's when all of their eyes fell on the doorway. Starting to appear was a young girl with curly hair that rivaled Bruce's. Her eyes were a mystical blend of brown and green. Her clothing consisted of black t-shirt with a red Love and Theft logo and a pair of dark denim jeans. Her ears also had two inch lightning bolts hanging out of them. Around her neck was a thick gold chain. On her left middle finger was a simple silver ring.

"Hello. Is this where Tony Stark lives?" Her voice was a little on the deep side.

"This Stark Tower, so what do you think?" Bruce snipped at her.

"I'd be careful. My earrings can give one hell of a shock."

Bruce just rolled his eyes. There was no possible way that two inch long earrings could produce lightning. Seeing as he really didn't want to put this to the test, he moved out of the way and let the young girl walk in. That's when Bruce noticed she had a severe limp. When she sat down on the couch, he noticed why. Her left leg was a prosthetic.

Bruce closed the door and rejoined the others. He decided to sit beside the mysterious girl. She, on the other hand, wanted none of that. As soon as Bruce sat down, she scurried over and stood beside Steve. Bruce looked a little angry, but Steve was over the moon.

"Ma'am, may I say that you look beautiful?" Steve smiled when she blushed.

"You can, but that doesn't mean I'll accept it." She sounded a little embarrassed.

"May I ask why?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you."

Steve slinked back. Now it was his turn to feel angry. He had never been rejected by a girl before, so it stung his ego a little. Natasha, Clint and Bruce couldn't help but laugh a little.

Footsteps then echoed through the hall. Everyone turned in the direction they were coming from and noticed Tony. Mystery girl's face just lit up. She had been waiting forever for this moment.

When Tony noticed her, he stopped dead. He then looked at her like a deer in the headlights. His happy expression soon faded to one of confusion.

"Banner, who is this and why is she in here?" Tony looked straight at Bruce when he spoke.

Bruce shrugged his shoulder. "She never told us."

"She never told you and you let her in here?"

Mystery girl soon rose from the couch. She limped over to Tony. All Tony could do was feel sorry for the girl. No child should ever have to have a prosthetic limb.

She stuck her hand out and Tony shook it graciously. "Laura McManus."

Tony smiled at her. That's when he noticed the lightning bolt earrings hanging from her ears. He immediately removed his hand and sneered "You."

Laura only smiled. Words then fell wickedly off of her tongue. "Damn right it's me."

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you exactly?" Bruce coughed awkwardly to make himself known.

"The daughter of someone you don't need to know about." Laura snickered.

Bruce felt like he deserved to know, but he didn't want to push Laura. He didn't really want to be the one to figure out if her earrings did in fact shoot lightning.

That's when Bruce noticed a familiar glint in her eyes. Memories soon started rolling in his brain. All of them contained one particular person. Thor.

As Bruce stared longer at Laura, he noticed the striking similarities between her and Thor. She had the same curly hair, same build despite the fact that she was heavier and the same facial structure.

Bruce just lost it. He unleashed his inner monster and set his eyes right on Laura. At that moment, lightning shot from Laura's earrings and hit Bruce square in the chest. Despite his enhanced form, it crumpled him to the ground. A desperate cry of agony then fell out of Hulk's lips.

"Your real name isn't Laura McManus is it?" Hulk managed to sputter out with excessive amounts of agony.

"No. My real name is Thruer." She paused for a minute to see if anyone recognized that name. When she realized that no one did, she continued. "I'm Thor's daughter."

A wave of shocked faces filled the room. No one had been expecting that. Not even Bruce and he had made the connection between her and Thor.

"So, what made you come to Midgard?" Bruce asked with his voice returning to normal. A couple moments later, he returned to his normal human form. Everyone just breathed a sigh of relief.

"Father informed me that Loki was planning an escape from prison. He told me to warn you while he tried to keep Loki there." Thrud spoke with a little disgust. She obviously didn't much like talking about her uncle.

"Wait, if you're a goddess, why are you wearing Midgardian clothing?" Steve spoke up quietly. So quietly that Thruer barely heard him.

"Father told me to fit in. Seeing as I accomplished my mission, I suppose I can switch back."

With a snap of her fingers, her Midgardiam clothing turned into a simple purple Asgardian dress. It even had a breast plate identical to Thor's on it. There was also a different chain hanging around her neck. It was silver and had a Mjolnar pendant. Everyone smiled. She was definitely a daddy's girl.

"Damn." Clint's mouth hung open in surprise. She was the prettiest thing he'd seen since Natasha waltzed into his life. That's when he remembered Tony still hadn't said how he knew the girl. "Stark, care to tell us how you know this goddess?"

Hesitantly, Tony spoke. "I didn't know she was a goddess, but we met at New York Yankees game. She recognized me from some magazine and we got friendly. We stayed that way for the whole game. I only broke that cycle when I noticed that she had pocketed my wallet."

"Speaking of that." Thruer snapped her fingers. With that, Tony felt the back pocket of his pants bulk up. Placing his hand in it, he came out with his wallet. When he opened it, he noticed that everything was intact. There was also only fifty bucks missing. He glared at her, but he only got a brick wall look back.

Shoving his wallet back into his pocket, Tony proceeded to smile weakly at Thruer. He was grateful that his wallet was back, but he was still mad at her for taking it. Thruer noticed this and chuckled to herself. Death glares from Tony made her stop.

Without so much as a warning, Thor fell from the sky. Everyone, except Thruer, jumped backin absolute shock. She was smiling the entire time.

When Thor regained his balance, Thrud ran up and hugged him. "Father!" Her voice sounded so enthusiastic. Despite her being an Asgardian, she very well knew how to convincingly imitate a Midgardian. That's when she noticed a look of anger and sorrow on Thor's face. Pushing away from the hug, she looked directly into his eyes and spoke softly. "What's wrong?"

"Loki has escaped." Thor sounded defeated. "I tried everything in my power, but he outlasted me."

Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Tony all looked on with terror. None of then were mad at Thor for letting Loki go free. They were mad at Loki for injuring Thor so he could go free. Thrud was also shocked. However, he shock lead to tears that no one knew Asgardians could cry.

Being the gentleman that he is, Steve walked over to comfort her. Ignoring the death glares and obvious discomfort from Thor, Steve wrapped Thruer in a comforting hug. Thrud returned the hug and sobbed into Steve's military uniform that he forgot to change out of. As the tears streaked down Steve's chest, he was starting to feel something familiar. The tears stopped feeling cold and wet. They started feeling warm and sticky, like blood. Memories of the war came flooding back to him. Blood soaking his shirt from the fallen soldiers all around him. Blood of his friends. Blood that shouldn't have been shed. Steve just started shaking violently at the memories. Thruer took immediate notice.

"Steve?" She pushed off of him and noticed the tears streaking down his perfectly chiseled face. "Is everything alright?"

"N-no." Steve stuttered. That's when he broke down and fell to the floor. He couldn't take the memories of the war that killed his friends.

Thrud sunk down beside him. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. That's when it was her turn to pull Steve into a hug and allow him to cry on her chest. Sobs soon became muffled and pain soon became agony. Everyone else just watched on in shocked silence. Well, everyone except Tony. Steve's pain was too much for him to handle, so he excused himself from the room. No one noticed though.

Soon, Thruer can only feel the warm breath of Steve against her breast plate. His tears have stopped. His pain has gone.

Pushing slowly off of Thrud, Steve smiled weakly. He was grateful for her assistance, but was still too weak for words. Standing proved futile because every time he tried, he fell over in exhaustion. Thruer noticed that Steve needed sleep, so she motioned her father over. Thor picked him up carefully and walked him over to the couch, placing him gently on it before draping a blanket over him. Within a few moments, Steve was resting peacefully.

Thrud just hugged her father. Thor placed an arm softly around her. Having his daughter's thanks made him feel like the best father in all of the nine realms. When the hug ended, Thruer walked over and sat down beside the sleeping Steve, looking at her father for approval before laying down.

Thor just draped the blanket over Thrud as well. He then walked away so the two could sleep peacefully.

When he was standing beside Bruce, he looked back at his daughter, who had managed to drift off peacefully as well.

"They grow up so fast." Thor smiled.

"Tell me about it." Bruce put his hand on Thor's massively muscular shoulder.

Bruce then excused himself so he could go work on some research project. Thor excused himself to go see if he could convince Loki to stay in Asgard. That left Clint and Natasha sitting on a couple of bar stools in the kitchen. Both briefly eyed the other before returning to what they were doing previously. Clint grabbed an arrow and started polishing it. Natasha opened the laptop and went back to researching guns.

Silence fell thickly throughout the entire room. Only an occasional buzz from the sun could be heard. It was almost as if the entire room was full of dead people. No one moved. No one made noise or spoke. No one acknowledged the others in the room.

Shifting on the couch brought Natasha and Clint back from their own thought processes. Steve groaned loudly to show that he was waking up and Thruer just fell off of it in surprise. It was like she hadn't been expecting Steve to wake. She just grumbled to herself as she slowly got off of the floor. Being completely oblivious to the situation, Steve swung his legs over the couch and accidentally kicked Thruer in the face. She just fell backwards spreading out when she hit the floor.

Steve finally realized what was going on. His cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. He just rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hehe... sorry." Steve nervously chuckled out. Thruer only shot him dagger eyes. She was obviously very angry, but refrained from using violence or words.

Steve then offered his hand to Thruer. Even though she was angry with him, she accepted his help. When she was on her feet, she smacked Steve upside the head. Cringing a litte, Steve spoke. "I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah. Yeah you did." Thruer growled softly at him. Steve just yelped. He hadn't been expecting that to come from such a young girl.

Clint and Natasha, who had watched the whole thing unfold, couldn't help but chuckle among themselves. It was far too funny watching Captain America quiver at the hands of a woman. Her being more powerful than him only made it funnier.

Just then, a ball of light encased Thruer. She tried struggling against it, but that only made the ball shrink. The smaller it got, the more pain she cried out in.

Steve tried to pry away at the ball of light, but he managed to grab it, a massive shock would course through his body. Clint threw an arrow at it, but it disintegrated as soon as it touched the ball. Natasha did nothing because she figured her attempt would prove as futile as Steve's and Clint's.

An evil laughter than filled the room. Everyone turned their heads in the direction that it came from. Standing there, staff and all, was none other than Loki.

Clint made a reach for another arrow, but he was lifted into the air and thrown across the room into a wall. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor. Natahsa went to grab a gun, but she found herself incased in the same ball of light as Thruer. Steve was the only smart one. He remained stalk still.

"What is it that you want?" Steve spoke with excessive anger lacing his voice.

Loki chuckled softly before replying. "Is it not obvious?"

Steve had to admit that it was rather obvious. Loki definitely didn't want the Avengers to live another day.

Tony heard the commotion from his lab and came to investigate. He remained hidden behind a wall. Loki hadn't noticed him yet, which made him a little bit more comfortable with the situation. Seeing as he equipped himself with Iron Man's blaster hand, Tony took aim at Loki. However, just as he was about to shoot, he was lifted up and thrown into the ball with Thruer and Natasha.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Loki laughed wickedly.

Tony refrained from answering because he didn't want to gove Loki the satisfaction of an answer.

Soft groaning then came from Clint. He was shifting on the floor. Groans of waking soon turned to groand of immense pain. Loki just threw him into the ball too.

That left only Steve standing on the outside. Well, that is until an enormous green figure walked into the room. Hulk just told Steve to not make his presence known.

So, as a distraction, Steve decided to engage in a conversation with Loki. "Do you really think you can kill us?" Steve spoke with a serious tone. He wanted Loki to know that he wasn't kidding around.

"As a matter of fac-" Loki was cut off when Hulk punched him across the room. A loud cracking noise filled the room when Loki slammed into the wall. It wasn't the wall though. It was the ball of light. Clint fell to the floor in a broken mess, while everyone else charged straight at Loki.

However, everyone except Thruer was stopped by some unforseen force. She just walked up to Loki and smacked him upside the head.

"Why uncle?" She spoke with saddness tinging her voice. "Why hurt them?"

"They're the ones that defeated me and lead to my prison sentence." Loki sneered angrily.

"No one but _you _lead to your prison sentence."

Loki obviously didn't like that answer because he threw Thruer against the wall. Agonizing screams escaped her lips. That struck a nerve deep inside of Steve. He tried charging the unforseen force, but he eventually ran himself to exhaustion. He collasped knocking everyone else down with him.

Loki laughed wickedly as he grabbed his staff. He walked over to the pile of Avengers and held his staff over them.

"Say goodbye, Avengers."


End file.
